dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Jr. Kuboia
Nick Jr. Kuboia was the Nick Jr. channel in Kuboia owned by MTV Networks Kuboia. It was the last of the Viacom-owned channels to close in Kuboia. The channel originally launched as a wide range of blocks which aired on a variety of television channels in Kuboia in 2000. Although there are six Nick Jr. Kuboia blocks that have been confirmed to exist, it is possible that there may have been other blocks which have not been recorded by viewers or have had data lost for differing reasons. The Nick Jr. Kuboia television channel was launched on 6th January 2003, the same day as sister channel Nick Go!. The channel was available in the Island of Sally on NTL, the Philippines on Global Destiny Cable and several cable providers in Kronezia for unknown reasons. It was also available in Puerto Chango on Changosat as part of the cultural package. Blocks Main article: List of Nick Jr. Kuboia blocks Nick Jr. Classics The Nick Jr. Classics launched on Nick Jr. Kuboia on 13th January 2006. It began airing every night at 7:00p.m., and ended its run at 10:00p.m., except on Tuesday, Friday and Saturday, where its run ended at 11:00p.m. The block ended its last run on 30th November 2010. Closure In September 2009, it was announced that all Nickelodeon and Viacom-related television channels in Kuboia would cease transmissions by 2011. On 28th April 2010, it was later announced that Nick Jr. Kuboia would be the last of the channels to close, in the beginning of September that year. In August, however, the close got delayed to December for unknown reasons. Nick Jr. Kuboia ceased transmissions on 5th December 2010 at 10:57p.m., after an episode of Bod. The Sallyish NTL replaced it with Disney Channel +1 and the Puerto Changuese Changosat replaced it with New Tang Dynasty Television. In Kronezia, the several cable providers replaced the channel with Cartoon Network. A television channel which launched in 2012, called Sumkids Network, airs a lot of the programming aired on Nick Jr. in countries outside of Kuboia, and can be seen as an unofficial successor to Nick Jr. Kuboia, despite being owned by a different company. Final Programming * Angelina Ballerina * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * Blue's Clues * Bob the Builder * Dora the Explorer * Fifi and the Flowertots * Gadget Boy * Go, Diego, Go! * Hi-5 * Humf * Kipper * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * La La Lizzie * LazyTown * Little Bear * Little Bill * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Max and Ruby * Ninja Warrior (UK dub by Stuart Hall) * Numberjacks * Olivia * Oswald * Roary the Racing Car * Super Mario World * The New Adventures of Sweet Treets * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Truck Bros * The Wiggles * Yo Gabba Gabba! Broadcast history * January 2003 to October 2005 - 5:00a.m. to 8:00p.m. * October 2005 to January 2006 - 5:00a.m. to 10:00p.m. * January 2006 to December 2010 - 6:00a.m. to 7:00p.m. * December 2010 - 6:00a.m. to 11:00p.m. Idents * Nick Jr. Kuboia/2003 idents * Nick Jr. Kuboia/2005 idents Category:Nick Jr. Category:Kuboia Category:2000 Category:2003 Category:Viacom Category:Kids